1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information record medium having a structure to prevent information legally or formally recorded thereon from being illegally copied and distributed, and an apparatus for manufacturing the record medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video information such as a movie is protected by a copy right, so that it is basically prohibited to copy such information without a permission of the copy right holder.
On the other hand, it is necessary for the copy right holder to prevent such an illegal copy effectively.
There is one method to prevent an illegal copy, for example, in which copy control information is recorded together with video information to be primarily recorded and indicates whether the video information is prohibited to be copied or allowed to be copied just once after recording, so that, when the video information is to be copied, a copy machine (e.g., an optical disc player or recorder) reproduces the copy control information and recognizing whether the video information is prohibited to be copied or allowed to be copied just once after recording on the basis of the reproduced copy control information, to thereby conduct the copy restriction.
However, in case that a so-called hard copy is performed from the information record medium on which the video information is recorded, since the copy control information is copied together with the video information, there is a problem that the illegal copy cannot be effectively prevented in this case.
The hard copy is such a copy that the reproduced signal from one information record medium on which the video information is recorded is recorded (i.e., copied) as it is onto another information record medium at a stage when the reproduced signal is an RF (Radio Frequency) signal. By the hard copy, the copy is conducted regardless of the existence of the copy control information.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an information record medium, which can prevent information recorded thereon from being illegally copied even at a stage when the information is an RF (Radio Frequency) signal reproduced therefrom, and an apparatus for manufacturing such an information record medium.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by an apparatus for manufacturing an information record medium such as an optical disc etc., which has a track such as a groove track etc., on which information is optically recorded. The apparatus is provided with: a track forming device such as a CPU etc., for forming the track; and a transition portion forming device such as a CPU etc., for forming a transition portion for transiting an irradiation position of a light beam, which is used for illegally copying the information on the formed track, from an irradiation track, which is irradiated by the light beam, to an adjacent track, which is adjacent to the irradiation track and on which the information is recorded before the information is recorded on the irradiation track, such that the formed transition portion is continuous with the formed track.
According to the apparatus for manufacturing the information record medium of the present invention, the track is formed by the track forming device. The transition portion for transiting the irradiation position of the light beam, which is used for illegally copying the information on the formed track, from the irradiation track to the adjacent track is formed by the transition portion forming device, such that the formed transition portion is continuous with the formed track. Accordingly, since the irradiation position of the light beam is transited from the irradiation track to the adjacent track in case of the illegal copy, it is repeated to over-write the information onto the already recorded information, so that the illegal copy of the information can be prevented. Therefore, even in such a case that one tries to copy the key data etc., for preventing the illegal copy together with the information itself, it is still possible to prevent the illegal copy.
In one aspect of the apparatus of the present invention, the information record medium is provided with a disc-shaped record medium, the track forming device forms the track in a spiral shape on the disc-shaped record medium. The transition portion forming device forms the transition portion to transit the irradiation position to the adjacent track, which is formed on an inner circumference side of the irradiation track, from the irradiation track.
According to this aspect, the transition portion to transit the irradiation position to the adjacent track, which is formed on an inner circumference side of the irradiation track, from the irradiation track is formed by the transition portion forming device.
Accordingly, since the information cannot be recorded onto the track other than the irradiation track and the adjacent track, it is possible to effectively prevent the illegal copy.
In this aspect, the information may be recorded on the track while a tracking servo is performed with respect to the light beam by using a reflection light of the light beam from the disc-shaped record medium. The transition portion forming device may form a plurality of transition pits, which are arranged in parallel to irradiation track and the adjacent track between the irradiation track and the adjacent track within the transition portion, for transiting the irradiation position from the irradiation track to the adjacent track, and stops an formation of the irradiation track within an interval where the transition pits are formed. The track forming device may form the track newly on an outer circumference side of the transition portion.
In this case, a plurality of transition pits are formed, and the formation of the irradiation track is stopped within the interval. Then, the track is newly formed on the outer circumference side of the transition portion. Accordingly, by the existence of the transition pits, since the irradiation position of the light beam is certainly transited from the irradiation track to the adjacent track while the tracking servo is being performed, it is possible to surely prevent the illegal copy onto the track other than the irradiation track and the adjacent track.
Alternatively, in this aspect, the transition portion forming device may form the transition portion such that the irradiation track is continuous with the adjacent track within the transition portion The track forming device may form the track newly on an outer circumference side of the transition portion.
In this case, the transition portion is formed such that the irradiation track is continuous with the adjacent track within the transition portion. Then, the track is newly formed on the outer circumference side of the transition portion. Accordingly, since it is repeated to emit the light beam, which has been emitted on-to the irradiation track, onto the adjacent track as it is, it is possible to surely prevent the illegal copy onto the track other than the irradiation track and the adjacent track.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by an information record medium such as an optical disc etc., provided with: a track on which information is optically recorded; and a transition portion for transiting an irradiation position of a light beam, which is used for illegally copying the information on the formed track, from an irradiation track, which is irradiated by the light beam, to an adjacent track, which is adjacent to the irradiation track and on which the information is recorded before the information is recorded on the irradiation track, such that the formed transition portion is continuous with the formed track.
According to the information record medium of the present invention, the transition portion for transiting the irradiation position of the light beam, which is used for illegally copying the information on the formed track, from the irradiation track to the adjacent track is formed, such that the formed transition portion is continuous with the formed track. Accordingly, since the irradiation position of the light beam is transited from the irradiation track to the adjacent track in case of the illegal copy, it is repeated to over-write the information onto the already recorded information, so that the illegal copy of the information can be prevented. Therefore, even in such a case that one tries to copy the key data etc., for preventing the illegal copy together with the information itself, it is still possible to prevent the illegal copy.
In one aspect of the information record medium of the present invention, the information record medium is provided with a disc-shaped record medium. The track is formed in a spiral shape on the disc-shaped record medium. The transition portion is formed to transit the irradiation position to the adjacent track, which is formed on an inner circumference side of the irradiation track, from the irradiation track.
According to this aspect, the transition portion to transit the irradiation position to the adjacent track, which is formed on an inner circumference side of the irradiation track, from the irradiation track is formed. Accordingly, since the information cannot be recorded onto the track other than the irradiation track and the adjacent track, it is possible to effectively prevent the illegal copy.
In this aspect, the information may be recorded on the track while a tracking servo is performed with respect to the light beam by using a reflection light of the light beam from the disc-shaped record medium. The transition portion may be provided with (i) a plurality of transition pits, which are arranged in parallel to the irradiation track and the adjacent track between the irradiation track and the adjacent track within the transition portion, for transiting the irradiation position from the irradiation track to the adjacent track, and (ii) an end portion of the irradiation track within an interval where the transition pits are formed. Another track may be formed on an outer circumference side of the transition portion.
In this case, a plurality of transition pits are formed, and the formation of the irradiation track is stopped within the Interval Another track is formed on the outer circumference side of the transition portion. Accordingly, by the existence of the transition pits, since the irradiation position of the light beam is certainly transited from the irradiation track to the adjacent track while the tracking servo is being performed, it is possible to surely prevent the illegal copy onto the track other than the irradiation track and the adjacent track.
Alternatively, in this aspect, the transition portion may be formed such that the irradiation track is continuous with the adjacent track within the transition portion. Another track is formed on an outer circumference side of the transition portion.
In this case, the transition portion is formed such that the irradiation track is continuous with the adjacent track within the transition portion. Another track is formed on the outer circumference side of the transition portion. Accordingly, since it is repeated to emit the light beam, which has been emitted onto the irradiation track, onto the adjacent track as it is, it is possible to surely prevent the illegal copy onto the track other than the irradiation track and the adjacent track.
The nature, utility, and further features of this invention will be more clearly apparent from the following detailed description with respect to preferred embodiments of the invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings briefly described below.